battledomefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryazel
Ryazel is a young war demon recently escaped from the Fields of Battle in the Inferno. The Battledome has proved to be the perfect feeding and training ground for her... but what darker dangers lurk in wake of her arrival? Basic Information Name: Ryazel Gender: Female Species: War Demon Height: 5'4" Weight: 110 lbs Age: 237 (Born October 7, 1777) Nicknames/Titles: Ry, Paragon Ryazel, Rabble Rouser Birth-Battle: Battle of Freeman's Farm (American Revolution; the first half of the Battle of Saratoga) Sire: Personality Outwardly, Ry is somewhat crude, self-serving, and wry. Most always poised and confident, she endeavours to cover for any laspe in this stance. Her lazy drawl belies her aggressive, restless nature... every statement absorbed, measured, and applied to her assessment of an potential opponent. This makes her somewhat difficult to lie to, though she herself is a terrible liar. Ryazel has a particular weakness for interesting or challenging opponents. By the same token, she dislikes fighting or slaying those who present no challenge, though she'll do so if it serves her needs. The latter might be rather more tempting if they're dull and/or whiny. She also bears a deep resentment and disgust towards magic. Tenacious and ruthless once she's comitted, Ry isn't the sort of person to do something halfway. This is reflected in a rather nasty habit of pushing her body harder than it can keep up with, regeneratively speaking. She does not tolerate anyone touching her collar or it's chain. Her reaction is generally immediate and excessively violent. She responses similarly poorly to being bound or otherwise closely restrained. Fighting Style *Favored weapon is a revamped American Revolution officer's saber; like most war demons, she has an intimate connection with the weapon of her birth-battle, but as befitting a Paragon has some experience and basic training in a wide range of weaponry. *Ambidextrous, but primarily uses her right hand to hide this fact for an ace-in-the-hole. *"Tsk. Fool me once, shame on me..." Using the same trick twice while fighting Ry can be fatal; she will frequently imitate a foe's previous opponents, utilizing what worked, amending the failings, and mixing in her own abilities to cut down the opposition. Combined with her natural absorbtion of battle energies, lengthy battles against her are ill-advised. *Naturally, death doesn't quite hold the same weight for a demon like Ryazel; she'll just as easily cut down an opponent as spare one, with little thought outside the practicality of letting them live, if any thought at all. *Her passion for conflict is what truly allowed her to rise to the elite rank of Paragon. Her greatest ambition is simply to grow stronger, more powerful, better. The does not make her some mindless warhound... on the contrary, she is a brilliant and natural tactician, at least when it comes to the application of her own talents. She tends to be rather shortsighted when it comes to working with a group, however. *The flaming entity bound to Ryazel is now nowhere to be seen, but she seems to have acquired an unsual golden pocketwatch... *Rumor has it that the Rabble Rouser has willingly entered a Contract. Seems ridiculous, though... what kind of summoner could possibly have convienced her to do so? History Life is not easy for young demons. The elder demons hold the power. You show too little potential, you're a pawn or fodder. You show too much, and you're a potential threat to be crushed. Being Sired simply presents a whole new set of complications on top of that. You're brought into the world complete with a set of powerful allies you have no reason to trust and terrible enemies you've yet to even meet. Raw talent blazes on the Fields like a shooting star... one liable to get a lot of unwanted attention. And Ryazel made it no easier on herself with her untamed and borderline insubordinate behavior on and off the Battlefield. And yet she survived, though battle after battle, though attempts on her life, and through a fierce rivalry (and rumoredly more) with an elite Sired from her battle's other half - by an Elder deeply aligned against her own. In fact, she thrived. Her escape from the Inferno is shrouded and muddled with wild speculation. It's said one day she turned against her Sire's troops, drawing him out and challenging him herself. Rumor also has it that the scar across her eye was a result of his wrath; since war demons do not normally scar despite the terrible damage their bodies suffer, this much at least is probably true. Regardless, it is fact that she was imprisoned in his stronghold and punished for her transgressions, perhaps not the for the first time, but to date for the last. Somehow, Ryazel escaped not only her Sire, but the Inferno itself. The most hushed of whispers hint that she may have been aided. Whatever the case may be, now she is free, and now she is hunted. Against all odds, she has eluded capture and held her own thusfar. She has not done so unscathed however. Not long after her escape, she found herself inflicted with a "gift" from her Sire after being burned alive by one of his enslaved mages: flames that danced about her and dampened her ability to sense magic. In fact, they fed on the same energy that kept her alive, threatening to weaken her and drive her senseless with hunger should she fail to find battle. As time went on, however, these flames actually proved semi-sentient, responding to her will in battle and defending her should she falter. Shortly after one particularly grueling battle they coalesced into a small being of fire. Where has it gone? Ryazel also seems to have entered into a new contract with a young man of unassuming appearances referred to simply as "Kaid", of which she seems to have unusually high regard. They seem to be searching for something together, and to this end Kaid seems to have found a way to effectively disguise Ry's demonic appearance. War Demon 101 Ryazel is a war demon. War demons live in the Fields of Battle deep in the Inferno. They are largely immortal creatures, in the sense that even though they do die, they can regenerate from essentially nothing (though in that extreme circumstance certain conditions must be met). This, of course, takes energy, a sort of energy they draw from that spent in battle, from the emotions that rage, and from the blood that flows. In fact, this same energy is their livelihood; without it, they will "starve" and become weak. It must also be noted that war demons are born from mortal battles. Sometimes, when a demon achieves certain age, power, and notoriety, they are granted the ability to create elite subordinates out of a battle of their choosing. There are certain rules to the circumstances under which these elites are created, and certain risks involved, the gist is that the newborn is infused with the power of the elder, and forever bound to them. This new demon is considered to have been "Sired" by the elder. Ryazel, of course, is the product of one such ritual. While it is not common for war demons to have serious magical talent, powers of some utilitarian measure are frequent enough in the ranks, and occasionally of deadly measure. For their kind, magic is a double-edged blade: for one, to be conjured, it must be fed with the same battle energies they need to survive; overuse can leave the wielder weakened, though it is said there are some that can funnel the energy from the atmosphere itself directly into their spells. The other downfall of magic usage is a decreased sensitivity. Most all battle demons can normally sense the ambient energies released from magical workings, but the usage of their own magicks can dull and even nullify completely this ability, leaving them blind to the hostile magicks of their enemies. On an interesting side note, blood spilt in the heat of battle can be both energizing and moderately intoxicating to Battle Demons.... Appearances Original.png|Ryazel upon her initial arrival to the Battledome. Beaten Ry.png|Ryazel still recovering from being inflicted with the "gift" from her Sire. Renewed Ry.png|Ryazel in her newly reformed armor. Ryfull.png|Ry's flames have coalesced into a single, sentient entity. 34aed23531ae_flip.png|whatisthisidon'teven clever disguise.png|Ry seems to be missing the basic concept behind a "disguise"... ring disguise.png|Ryazel disguised by Kaid's magic. Unofficial, Unauthorized, Nonexistent Soundtrack #Own Little World - Celldweller (x) #Birthright (Birthwrong Remix) - Celldweller (x) #All Y'all Bitches - The Quick Brown Fox (x) #Burn - Apocalyptica (x) #I Will Not Bow - Breaking Benjamin (x) #Pursuit of the Hunted - Celldweller (x) #Cry for Help - Shinedown (x) #Bat Country - Avenged Sevenfold (x) #Scardonia - Celldweller (x) #Devour - Shinedown (x) #The Wolf - Phildel (x) #Propane Nightmares - Pendulum (x)